Kyo's Dirty Little Secret
by The Can-Can group
Summary: A drabble in which Kyo has found a magical plant that makes him really happy. Warning: Drug usage.


**Disclaimie:**

I know nothing!

**Title:** Kyo's Dirt Little Secret

**Plot by:** The Can-Can group

**Series:** Fruits Basket

**Type:** Drabble (hopefully)

**Rating:** youngin's can read it

**Warnings:** "Drug" usage

**Genre:** Humor (I hope)

**Summary:** A drabble in which Kyon-kun has a dirty secret and a fetish with a mysterious plant.

00000

It all began when he first spotted the magical plant with the familiar shaped leaves. It, however, ended because of that particular weed.

The beginning started when he first tried the magical and happy-inducing plant- he made sure that Shigure with his keen nose and even more acumen mind wasn't there. He hated it with a passion. The magical plant with its magical leaves controlled him and put him through some happy dream that, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't get out of.

He didn't touch the stuff for weeks after that first try.

It was on a day after those weeks had ended. The sun was playing happily over the cloudless sky; Yuki was out in the garden, Tohru when out to get groceries, and their guardian went to Tokyo's very own Disneyland claiming that he was over due for a vacation. They all knew that Shigure was using that excuse as a ploy to runaway from his editor. Yuki had to show the woman where Shigure left the manuscript, especially after he found her pouring gasoline over herself and threatening to light herself on fire.

Kyo was up in his room staring at the wall unblinking and bored. His tabby colored eyes fell to the bookshelf trailing across and seeing if he had, as this was the fact, read all of the titles. His homework was done, studying finished, he wasn't into playing videogames and neither were any of the other occupants of the household. Shigure was the sort-of-exception, he played porn dating Sims which he played in his room. Kyo shuddered at the thought of the smells that came from the writer's room after such sessions.

He didn't have anyone who he would consider a friend, outside of Tohru and maybe a very small part of him grudgingly accepted Yuki for something close to respect, but it was such a small part and did not really matter. So he sat there and began to think, which lead to thoughts of Akito (such was the way when all the Juunishi were bored and had nothing else to do) and the depressing thoughts of the bet and being locked up for the rest of his life.

The magical plant crossed his mind. He remembered the way that the feeling of forgetting and not caring about anything washed all over him. Maybe just this once… He didn't want to become addicted- what an awful thing that would be, Tohru would probably become sick with worry- however, those depressing thoughts were consuming him and he needed a release that didn't include violence.

Kyo reached underneath the pillow of the futon and grabbed the tightly sealed (so that the smell wouldn't bother him at night) from its hiding place. He unzipped it, eagerly took out the precious leaves, did what other would normally do with the drug in order to take in it's contents, and allowed himself to forget and focus entirely on the happy feelings caused by the magical plant.

………

The ending started when Shigure decided to come back early after receiving a call from Yuki about his editor's almost-suicide. Tohru was also back from getting groceries and preparing dinner. Yuki entered the house and took a shower just as Tohru was gathering everyone up for dinner.

"Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked with eyes wide and looking lost as to the reason why the hot-tempered teen was not at the table.

Shigure got up from his spot. "I'll go get him since the both of you have been working hard."

Yuki made a comment, but it was fallen onto deaf ears since Tohru exclaimed that she would go with the older man. Yuki rolled his eyes skyward and followed after the other two.

"Kyo!" Shigure knocked on the aforementioned teen's door. "Dinner!"

There was an inaudible response from the other side. Shigure frowned, knocked once more before forcing the door open- it was locked- and startled the occupant at the sudden intrusion. Shigure looked as if he was about to give a stern lecture, instead he began to… sniff the air, frowned again, and blinked as Kyo was stuffing the leaves into the zip lock bag with haste.

"Is that-?"

Kyo's eyes widen in embarrassment at being caught with such treacherous and life ruining magical plant. "I'm sorry! I swear I won't-"

"Catnip?"

00000

Not written for any challenge. I was thinking about my cat and just how weirdly catnip can affect a cat, just like a regular illegal drug could affect us. Maybe we should start outlawing catnip…


End file.
